The Art of Survival: Welcome to the Hunt
Beast if you tell anyone we'll drop you on here. Hawk can write this intro The Prey |-|Zoran Lazaravic= During the Yugoslav Wars, Zoran Lazarević was deemed a war criminal for his brutal mass executions and torture methods. He was hunted down by NATO and thought to have been killed in a bombing when really it disfigured him, horrendously scarring him. Sometime later he would become invested in Shambala and hunted it down with an army of mercenaries and soldiers, with the assistance of Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer. With the assistance of Nathan Drake, Flynn obtains an important oil lamp that shows Marco Polo's trail to Shambala while Drake is left to rot in jail. Three months later in Borneo, Lazarević has found nothing and grows more furious at Flynn, even executing a soldier for stealing from the digging site. But the site is blown up by Drake and Victor Sullivan and they find a dagger and map in the remains of the fleet. Drake and Sully escape with the assistance of Frazer to Nepal, but find Zoran's mercenaries slaughtering a city, searching for the next clue. But with Drake and Chloe finding the clue along with Elena Fisher and her cameraman Jeff, they're attacked by the mercenaries. Jeff is wounded and eventually executed by Lazarević himself. With Zoran and his men moving to Tibet via train, Drake is hot on their trail and blows up the train. They continue their search, destroying a village that Drake is staying in, killing innocent villagers but flee even though they had a more advanced weapons and a tank. After Zoran tortures Karl Schäfer, a former treasure hunter also searching for Shambala, he dies from his wounds, troubling Drake. When Lazarević's men surround Drake, one is taken hostage but he is shot by Lazarević himself. Drake is forced to open a secret door but then have to fight the Shambala Guardians, superhuman beasts guarding the secret utopia. Zoran easily fights them off with his shotgun but wants to make sure that Drake sees the city before he dies. But Flynn is wounded and left to die with a grenade, but ends up as a suicide bomber and injures Elena. At the Tree of Life, a source for a special resin, Zoran becomes nearly superhuman and his scars heal. After a fight with Zoran, Drake nearly finishes him but Zoran is killed by the Guardians as the city is destroyed. Weapons: *'Double-Barreled Shotgun:' A two shell shotgun. Sixteen spare shots, fires 12 gauge shells. *'Beretta M9:' A 15-round magazine fed pistol. Three spare magazine, fires 9mm rounds. |-|Vaas Montenegro= BIO TBA Weapons: *'AK-47:' A 30-round magazine fed assault rifle. One spare magazine, fires 7.62R rounds. *'Desert Eagle:' A 7-round magazine fed pistol. Two spare magazines, fires .50AE rounds. *'Jungle Machete:' a 16 inch jungle machete |-|Max Payne= Max Payne is a former DEA agent and NYPD cop who's family was killed by the Mafia. This motivates Max to join the DEA and went undercover in the Mafia. Max's partner is murdered and he is framed for it, his identity is exposed and he becomes a fugitive wanted by the NYPD and the Mafia alike. Max ultimately ends up destroying a conspiracy behind all of these events. Max is given back his job at the NYPD but is eventually fired due to alcoholism and drug abuse. Trying to find a new life, Max gets into the private security business and finds himself protecting a rich and powerful family in Brazil. This leads Max to all parts of Brazil, fighting all types of enemies in order to destroy yet another powerful conspiracy. By the end of the game Max quits his alcoholic and drug habits. Weapons: *'Colt M1911:' A 7 round box fed .45 APC pistol, one spare magazines. *'Mini Uzi:' A 30 round box fed 9mm machine pistol, one spare magazines. *'FN FAL:' A 7.62mm box fed 30 round fully automatic assault rifle, no spare magazine. |-|Ghost= Simon "Ghost" Riley is a former British SAS and Task Force 141 operator. He was the right hand man to Captain John "Soap" MacTavish. Ghost notably participated in the hunt for Makarov taking him all across the world fighting Ultranationalists and the Russian military alike. Ultimately Ghost was betrayed and killed by the 141's commander General Shepard. Weapons *'ACR:' A 30-round magazine assault rifle. Two spare magazines, fires 6.8 rounds. *'Glock 18:' A fully automatic 33-magazine fed pistol. Five spare magazines, fires 9mm rounds. *'Grenades:' 3 M67 fragmentation grenades *'Combat knife:' A 7 inch fixed blade combat knife |-|Big Smile Lee= |-|Michael Townley= 9 years ago Michael Townley was a bank robber who was being chased by the FBI during a large spree of bank robberies. With the FBI hot on his tale and Michael having a family, he sold out his crew and went into the witness protection program. Over the next 9 years Michael's life declined more and more. His wife hates him and constantly cheats on him and his kids can't stand him. After destroying the house of a Mexican drug lord because he thought somebody who his wife cheated with lived there the drug lord demands he pay him back or he will kill Michael. Michael recruits a new heist crew and to his dismay reunites with his former robber Trevor Phillips. Weapons: *M249 SAW: 100 round belt fed LMG, fires 5.56 rounds. No spare rounds. The Predators Insert Berserker, Falconer, and Tracker /Super/ Predators as well as booby traps and dogs, maybe some other shit if I remember anything else